


In Pursuit of Perfection [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: #InformalTwitterPodficExchange, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Minnesota Wild, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jessie does something, she wants to do it perfectly. This is why she doesn’t date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Pursuit of Perfection [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Pursuit of Perfection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220121) by [bestliars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars). 



> Runs 8:33. Cover art & podbook compiled by me.

**MP3 [8.4MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/In%20Pursuit%20of%20Perfection.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [6.6MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/In%20Pursuit%20of%20Perfection.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> I had a big long list of treats I wanted to record for ITPE this year, and I...ran out of time, so this one was the only one that actually happened, because I was so excited about recording it that I used it to test out my new mic before I recorded anything else XD
> 
> I knew I wanted to make something for blackglass when I saw her letter—genderswap hockey players, MY JAM!!—and I've been meaning to record this story basically since I read it, so this was the perfect excuse.
> 
> I actually ended up both giving myself even more feelings about this fic while I was recording it (which I did not think was possible), and realizing during editing that I had baked into my recording an interpretation of this fic that I hadn't even thought about consciously, which ran almost counter to what I THOUGHT my interpretation of it was, which was both incredibly cool and one of the weirdest, most surreal experiences of my podfic career.
> 
> Also, during editing, I said that I was taking more time with it than usual, because, "it's called 'In Pursuit of Perfection', so I really feel like the editing has to be perfect, you know?"
> 
> Bestliars declared this, "literally the most femme Zuck thing you've ever said, and that's impressive."


End file.
